


Sly Blue gets funky with Mizuki

by bluefeatherofhappiness



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, DMMD Recode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeatherofhappiness/pseuds/bluefeatherofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic about the canon contents of the MizuSly route in Re:code, because Mizuki finally gets a route. Re:Coded spoilers, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sly Blue gets funky with Mizuki

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have not played Re:Coded, I have only seen the CGs and reconstructed what i am sure is probably the canon dialogue exchanged in this route.

Sly Blue, now tricked out in his new Morphine hoodie, decided to bop down and visit his good ‘ol pal Mizuki, whom, if you recall, he had last seen when Aoba accidentally broke his mind and put him in a coma.

Ah, friendship.

Sly knocked on the cell door, and then kicked it open with a cool spin kick because fuck doors, he’s in charge now anyway.

Mizuki was sitting on the floor in a daze, not unlike _literally everyone else_ in the world because Toue’s plan to brainwash the world was completely successful since Aoba fucked up stopping him. Since then, Sly had taken over Aoba’s body, burned Ren in an incinerator, and literally everyone Aoba cared about had been either brainwashed or killed. So Sly was a little bored, to say the least.

He moonwalked over to Mizuki and plopped down next to him on the cement floor, draping himself over his friend’s shoulder.

“Heeey, Mizuki~ what’s up buddy~?”

Mizuki turned and stared at him coldly.

“Oh, not much, Aoba, just trying to deal with the fact that _literally everything I ever cared about is completely destroyed_ and that I’ve been forced into being a member of a gang that _actually hurts people_.”

Sly got the impression Mizuki was a little upset. He nuzzled up against his neck where his old gang tattoo had been blacked out for the Morphine logo.

“Awww, don’t be upset, Mizu. You’ve still got me.” He leaned in and kissed him right on the lips.

Mizuki pulled away from him, blushing angrily.

“Aoba, what the _hell?_ I mean, it’s not like I’m not into this or anything, it’s just that this is really _not the time.”_ Mizuki sighed.

“You basically ruined my entire life, okay? You put me in a coma for three weeks, breaking the mind control, but then you join the gang that basically _enslaved_ me, and now you think I’m gonna be okay with you just kissing me out of nowhere like this?”

Sly snorted.

“Wow, butthurt much?”

“Butt-?! Well, no _shit,_ Aoba! My friends and family are all dead or enslaved, thanks to you, so yeah, I think it’s totally justified for me to be a little _‘butthurt’_.”

“You had a family?”

“Yeah, _a really shitty one_.That’s why I formed a gang, _asshole._ Because I ran away from a broken home and had to make my own family _on the streets_. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t care about them. _”_

“Honestly, I think you’re overreacting a bit. I’m an orphan and you don’t hear me bitching about it.”

“Oh my god, Aoba, not everything is about-“

Sly stood up and unzipped his Morphine hoodie to reveal that he was, in fact, not wearing a shirt underneath it.

 _Boom,_ he thought to himself smugly. _Now he shall fall irresistibly in love with me._

Mizuki just stared up at him in absolute horror and confusion.

“You realize you just said that out loud, right? You think I’m gonna fall in love with you because I’ve seen your abs? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Mizuki,” Sly said, using Scrap, “shut the fuck up for a minute and let me have this.” Mizuki’s eyes glazed over as he complied and Sly pressed Mizuki’s face against his abdomen, smiling.

“Bro, you really need help….” Mizuki managed to mutter before Scrap totally took him over.

“Shhhhh. No more talking, babe. Just look at how happy we are together. You finally got a route.”


End file.
